


don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms

by medicAudino, WeebyDweeb



Series: a lo-fi beat [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Partying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicAudino/pseuds/medicAudino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebyDweeb/pseuds/WeebyDweeb
Summary: Hinata hasn't been in touch with Kageyama in over a year, leaving Hinata feeling empty. Hinata can't place exactly why he feels this way, but he doesn't let himself get out much. So when he's invited to a frat party, he decides to take a chance and get out for once. However, running into a familiar face trudges up feelings Hinata doesn't know how to cope with.





	don't follow me, you'll end up in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> !!! you don't have to read part one to understand this!!!  
> this is just an editted version of the first fic  
> special thanks to mandee for editting this for me!!! ;v; follow her on twitter @w33ab00b!!!  
> i didnt know whether or not to simply edit the first fic or not but we talked it out and decided to make a series!!!  
> im nervous about the first 3 parts having the same summary but ill get to that bridge when i get there.
> 
> EDIT: mandee's ao3 is WeebyDweeb so go check her out!!! ;v;

The ever vibrant Hinata was suddenly, much less so. Wandering around the unfamiliar, and large, home. He’d had a sign slipped under his door at his dorm earlier in the week. It was an overly generic invitation to a college frat party. Complete with poorly photoshopped pictures and what could only be described as a soundcloud rapper. Who was he to judge a group of men that wanted to enjoy far too much time together? Hinata was just never able to transition into that sort of thing. 

A lo-fi beat poured into his ears. The same ears so used to the sounds of whistles, of shoes squeaking on the court. The music playing seemed almost  _ foreign _ .  He hadn’t really gotten any free time since he arrived at college. So, he decided maybe this would be his excuse in an attempt to socialize. He’d grown a little depressed as he fell out of touch with all his old volleyball teammates. 

 

_ Especially _ Kageyama.

 

It’d been the better part of a year since the two had talked. Hinata didn’t really understand why, but he never had a chance to seal the bridge isolation had created between the two. Kageyama was going to a college in a prefecture that wasn’t easy to travel to and Hinata never really had the time between studies and classes to ever visit and check up on Kageyama.

 

Hinata eyebrows knit together and a frown overtook his features.. Maybe his inattentiveness was why they fell apart.

 

A sea of bodies began to smother Hinata. Familiar features on unfamiliar faces. A tall blond with a sullen look on his face momentarily caught Hinata's attention. The recognition fell short when he made eye contact with the blond and received a small smile. Hinata felt entirely out of place. He’d been to social gatherings before college and was perfectly fine, so why did this feel so different? It was different without  _ him. _

Maybe he lost touch with the brighter, more excitable, side of himself. It had seemed like that part of him was dwindling away. Without his team, without Kageyama, he lost a piece of his identity. He hadn’t really made any new friends at college either. When Kageyama disappeared on him, the desire for friendships seemed to escape Hinata. Over time, the effort he made to be closer to his current classmates became less over time. He became to think of himself as a recluse.

 

He’d only come out of his dorm for nothing more than necessity, to keep his grades up. When long weekends and holiday breaks arrived, Hinata opted to stay at the university. Unable to put on a happy facade to fool his parents and sister.

Hinata knew it wasn’t healthy. Hinata was lost, though. Lost in a swarm of feelings and the inexperience to properly deal with them. Why did Hinata care so deeply like this? Do best friends care about each other this way? What exactly did he feel for Kageyama?  Why did Hinata’s heart break when he recognized the two had drifted apart too far? Too much time had passed for it not to be shrugged off like nothing happened. Did Hinata do something wrong? Was he too pushy? Did he make Kageyama uncomfortable in his friendly affections? Did he not read the signs; were there signs for Hinata to notice? 

Hinata’s spirit broke when he figured out too much time had passed with not getting a text or call from Kageyama. Hinata was being ignored. It was his fault. He drove Kageyama away. Hinata couldn’t stop crying for what seemed like forever whenever he thought about Kageyama after his realization. Hinata’s held so much affection and admiration towards Kageyama, it felt like he would get physically ill. There was nothing Hinata could do to fix their relationship, he thought. Hinata yearned for Kageyama in a way that scared Hinata to the core. In a way that left scars. In a way that he knew he shouldn’t.  
Hinata had asked everyone in their mutual friend group if Kageyama had gotten a new phone and if he was ok. He got a few varying degrees of responses (Tanaka never had his number to begin with. Sugawara would text motivationals sometimes with mostly emoji responses from Kageyama.) Ultimately, Hinata came to the conclusion he was removed from Kageyama’s life. 

Hinata’s heart hiccuped at the thought of it again. Kageyama had ignored all of his texts trying to catch up. Hinata felt so intensely about the raven-haired boy. They used to be partners. They used to be best friends. They used to be an unstoppable team. So why?  _ Why?  _ Hinata found himself begging with the memory of a ghost.

 

And then Hinata found his answer.

 

In a way that utterly crushed Hinata’s soul.

 

Two unmistakable figures were leaning against the wall in a not so inconspicuous area of the crowded living area. Showcasing a kiss that was more appropriate to be shared in private.  There was no failing to recognize the two as soon as Hinata saw them.

 

Hinata’s mind went blank and his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Kageyama looked almost unnatural with the pink dusting across his face that Hinata could see in the dim light.  Hinata didn’t remember Kageyama being this  _ beautiful _ . Had it really been so long since they last saw each other? Hinata couldn’t focus and couldn’t stop the small  _ squeak _ escaping from his mouth.. When did it become so hard to exist? When did Kageyama become so… perfect?

 

_ When _ did Oikawa take his Kageyama away from him?

 

As the two parted from their kiss, Kageyama met Hinata’s gaze. He cocked his head to the side as if he wasn’t sure who was looking in his direction As if he saw someone he didn’t quite recognize.  
Hinata couldn’t take it anymore Hot tears began to fall down his face as he pushed his legs to get him as far away from the party as possible.

 

That one look they shared proved Hinata’s biggest fear: he was in love with Kageyama. Hinata had been in denial about it. He couldn’t lie to himself anymore. The scab of the hurt Hinata was trying to nurture was ripped open and bleeding with that  _ one look. _

 

Hinata didn’t look back at the house as he continued running through the neighborhood.

 

No one was following him.


End file.
